Thoughts
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Kisling and Big Bull are having thoughts about one another, and decide to confront each other about them. Kisling/Big Bull crack oneshot, please don't actually take this pairing seriously.


**(AN: First Okage: Shadow King fic I've written, and it's a crackship. Oh boy, and here I thought I loved this game. **

**Just a warning note: brainbleach may be needed for this fic. Cause let's face it, I'm pretty sure no one would wanna actually see those two kiss. Besides, M/M pairings with Ari, Stan, and Epros are pretty popular, why would someone actually need these two in the scene? (Course, I actually really like Big Bull in the game, and Kisling can be pretty funny despite being the most useless partner). **

**And one more thing, the lovely image cover was done by Mericentia on Tumblr, who did it for this fic.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now. Reviews are fine for this, even if this isn't intended to be taken seriously!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>According to the great multidimensional neurodynamic intellectual engine residing in my cranium, I… I shouldn't be having these feelings. I mean, I stalk younger girls. So why do I feel this way towards him?"<em>Kisling thought as he paced around in the Highland Village's hotel room that he, Ari, and everybody else was staying at before they traveled to the World Library. The old scientist was grateful that everyone was out doing their own things, especially the one that he had his thoughts on.

"_I can't think of him that way, after all I don't even believe he's human, I mean, he does have human characteristics, but… what would the others think? They probably think I'm crazier then I already am. But… it's not my fault that I feel this way… It's not my fault that… I have now fallen in love with him…"_

Kisling tried to take his mind off of things by reading his various books. Opening one of them, he saw a picture of a Burly Bull. Thinking back to his new crush, Kisling slammed the book shut.

"It's like my books are taunting me at this point!"

Before Kisling could do anything else, Ari came into the room.

"Oh hey Kisling. What are you doing in here?"

"Why do you bother questioning Professor Crackpot Slave? You know he's going to come up with a ridiculous answer like always!" Stan said, popping out of Ari's shadow.

"Well, to answer your question Ari, I'm… I'm thinking. Not really about what's to come of us, or about science. But, something else…"

"Well isn't this a surprise! Crackpot's thinking about something else for once!"

"Shut up Stan. Anyway, what is it about?" ("DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, I'M YOUR MASTER! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY?" Stan boomed while the orange haired teen talked to Kisling)

"It's… no, it's complicated. I can't really talk about it to anyone."

"Not even Rosalyn? You know she can give good advice. She did with me whenever Marlene ran from us when she met Linda for the first time."

"No, not even to Ms. Rosalyn…"

"Hey Slave, how's about we try to see into his mind? I have enough power to do that…" The Shadow Evil King whispered into his slave's ear.

"No Stan, this seems important to Kisling."

"Argh, you never let me have my way! And yet I'M still your master."

"Just be quiet and go back into my shadow."

Stan grumbled as he went back into Ari's shadow.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm gunna be looking for the others." said Ari, turning the doorknob.

"Ok then, talk to you soon." said Kisling.

Ari opened the door, exited outside, and then shut it, leaving Kisling behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why's the doc gotta enter my mind now? I'm trying to get more buff!"<em>Big Bull thought as he threw a few more punches at the homemade punching bag he made. He was training for the World Library, knowing that it'll be their last stretch before they reach Beiloune.

"_Maybe after this, I'll go talk to him…"_

Thirty minutes of working out later, Big Bull took a bottle of water and gulped it in one sitting. The ex-evil king walked around the Highland Village, hoping to find the one who's been in his mind. While he didn't find him, he did find Epros.

"Yo! You've seen Kisling around?"

"Ah, if it isn't Big Bull. I apologize; I cannot talk long, due to my plate being full."

"Ok…. Anyway, have you seen Doc? I need to talk him."

"I have not seen Professor Kisling around here. However, I believe he was inside the hotel, which is near."

"Man thanks! I dunno what I could do without you!"

"No thanks are needed. I've told you what you've pleaded."

Big Bull ran to the Inn and into the hall, finding the room everyone was staying at. The bull knocked the door.

"Doc! Are you in here?"

"Big Bull? Yes, I am in here. Hold on, let me open the door."

Kisling opened the door and let Big Bull inside.

"What have you come to see me for Big Bull?"

"Doc… I wanna talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

All of a sudden, Big Bull walked up towards Kisling, and reached in very close to his face.

"I… I kinda want you."

Big Bull then reached into Kisling's lips.

* * *

><p>Ari's eyes widened as he began to shiver, feeling like something… frightening was happening.<p>

"Slave? Slave what's wrong?" Stan said, popping out of Ari's shadow again.

"I… I can't help but feel something really scary's happening right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like… I can't explain it. But I think Big Bull and Kisling are involved somehow."

"What makes you say that Slave?"

"I think they're…"

"They're what?"

"No, I can't say it."

For the rest of the day, Stan was confused as to what Ari thought about, but for some reason, Kisling and Big Bull seemed much more close to each other. Why this was, the Great Evil King may never know.


End file.
